


The Unfortunate Lesson

by justjoy



Series: In The Shoes Of Hitsugaya [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: And the author hates PE with a passion, Gen, Humour/Crack, In which Hitsugaya messes with the weather, One Shot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya Toushirou: taichou of the 10th Division, youngest shinigami to achieve bankai, embodiment of a heavenly guardian. But what happens when he deals with real life? A couple of oneshots detailing the everyday life of everyone's favourite child prodigy.</p><p>[snapshot, five: In which Hitsugaya is sent to the principal's office - yes, really, Hitsugaya Toushirou in the principal's office! - and vents it on the weather.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfortunate Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Arrancar Arc, when Hitsugaya leads the team to Karakura High.

Hitsugaya was tempted to bang his head against the table.

He ended up deciding against it, though. No matter how justified he felt it to be, the fact remained that it was a childish thing to do. _And this ridiculously flimsy table probably would collapse if I did that anyway._

The taichou glowered at the table, as if it had offended him. He missed the elegant mahogany desk in his office – this table resembled a pile of firewood in comparison. It was pathetic, really.

Yet again, he considered trying to bang some sense into his head. It might help him figure out precisely _why_ he had allowed his fukutaichou to drag him along on this ridiculous mission to the Real World. _Speaking of Matsumoto –_ a sudden whistling sounded in his ears.

Hitsugaya barely ducked in time to avoid getting hit by a… _paper airplane_?

This was getting ridiculous - no, actually, it had already hit ridiculous and gone way past it since quite a while ago.

Ignoring the teacher, he turned in his seat to glare at the group seated at the back of Class 1-03. He could barely believe the sight that met his eyes.

Yumichika, who was seated by the window, had taken out a vanity set and was currently using something – _mascara?_ – on his eyelashes. Hitsugaya suppressed a shudder, and decided that he _really_ didn’t want to think about it.

 _Moving on._ Ikkaku was leaning back in his chair, apparently choosing to use only two legs instead of four.

_Either he’s testing out the chair’s durability, or he really doesn’t know that it’s likely to collapse if he continues doing that. Although, knowing the Eleventh Division as I do, it’s probably the second choice._

Hitsugaya quickly dispelled any thoughts of warning the third seat about the potential dangers. He probably wouldn’t listen, anyway.

His gaze travelled to the last pair, and he nearly choked. _Are they…_ passing notes _in class?_

A second glance confirmed his guess, and he suddenly realised who had thrown the paper airplane. The handwriting on the paper could belong to no one else but one person.

Namely, Matsumoto.

Who chose that particular moment to wave at him, pointing the paper with a ridiculously exaggerated motion of her hand.

Hitsugaya shot her a glare as he turned to face the front again, surveying the rest of the class.

The only exception to the mess was Rukia, who had taken her – evidently customary – seat next to Ichigo. She was currently berating the substitute _shinigami_ for not paying attention in class. Hitsugaya could practically hear the younger Kuchiki saying ‘ _I_ want to listen, even if you don’t want to!’, even though he was sitting at the opposite end of the classroom.

He shook his head, trying to decide which made less sense: the fact that Ichigo had been able to score quite well despite not paying attention, or the fact the Rukia wanted to listen to the teacher talking.

Of course, it was the principle of the thing. It wasn’t like they were _really_ learning anything new.

 _Why, precisely, does the History lesson have to be_ today _of all days? Just my luck, I guess._

The taichou sighed as he carefully unfolded the piece of paper. Matsumoto’s untidy handwriting sprawled across the centre of the page.

He stared at the message for a few moments. Then his eyes narrowed.

 _“Lighten up,_ taichou _”? I have_ no _intention of ending up in the principal’s office, thank you very much._

He had just picked up his pen to reply when a crash resounded through the classroom as Ikkaku’s chair broke.

Hitsugaya gave in, and banged his head against the table.

_So much for staying out of trouble._

* * *

_[Later that day...]_

“Okay class, let’s go out to the field!”

Hitsugaya held a cool hand to his forehead as he winced. The teacher’s voice was _way_ too cheery. The mere _sound_ of it was capable of driving the usually unflappable taichou up the wall.

And the previous visit to the principal’s office had not helped matters.

 _I repeat, why_ me _? What have I done to deserve this?  
_

“Remember to bring your towels! We’ll run a couple of laps, then start playing baseball!”

Groans could be heard from almost all the girls in the class at the announcement as everyone left the relatively cool classroom with varying degrees of reluctance.

The taichou scowled as he looked around him.

Most of the boys looked happy at any excuse to get out of the classroom, even if it meant subjecting themselves to the sweltering heat outdoors. The only visible exception was Ishida Uryu.

And, of course, a certain Hitsugaya Toshiro.

* * *

The class reached the main doors all too soon, the teacher walking – _bouncing_ , Hitsugaya thought with a hint of disbelief – towards the field as they trudged along behind her.

She paused suddenly when she noticed that one student had stopped walking, and was standing under the awning above the doors.

“What’s wrong, Hitsugaya? Hurry up!”

Said student resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes, pointing to the sky instead. “It’s going to rain,” he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Most of the class looked up at the sky. Sure enough, dark, dense clouds were gathering in the sky right above where they were standing. One particularly large one was starting to obscure the sun.

The taichou noticed one member of the class looking at him, with some measure of suspicion – _and a slight bit of gratitude?_ – in his gaze. _He’s quick._

The teacher’s voice reached Hitsugaya’s ears again. “Oh, come on! It’s not going to rain – “

She hadn’t even finished her sentence when a huge clap of thunder deafened all those standing at the field. Raindrops fell from the sky above as the temperature seemed to drop rapidly.

Only the Quincy had made it back indoors on time. He now stood beside Hitsugaya in a rather companionable silence, watching their teacher get drenched.

It was rather amusing, after all. He had to admit as much.

As the class began to troop back into the school building, Hitsugaya sighed, and wondered how a powerless Quincy could have possibly figured out what was happening faster than a group of seated _shinigami_.


End file.
